Tantas Coisas a Lhe Dizer
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Presente para a Arthemisys. Pandora recebe uma segunda chance para reviver e declarar seus sentimentos a Ikki. Mas ela retorna em outro corpo e tem a ajuda de um anjo da guarda nada convencional para isso. Epílogo no ar!
1. Chapter 1

**TANTAS COISAS A LHE DIZER...**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

Esse fic é o meu presente de Natal para a Lady Arthemisys. E foi inspirado no clássico: O céu pode esperar!

Espero que goste amiga, desse moderno Contos de Fadas...rsrsrsrsrsrs!'

E era uma vez...

**Capítulo 1: Voltando a viver!**

"Pandora acorde!"

Uma voz masculina e profunda a chamava de seu torpor. Deveria ouvir essa voz? Não estava morta? Sim, estava sim. Então, por que sentia um doce aroma de flores e ouvia essa voz conhecida e insistente?

"Vamos, abra os olhos! Não tenho o dia todo!"

Mesmo contra a vontade, ela obedeceu. Abrindo seus olhos de um azul tão profundo, se depara com outros dourados.

"Hipnos?"-ela se ergue rapidamente, assustada. Estava em um grande jardim, belíssimo, com templos e cascatas.-"O que está fazendo aqui? Onde estou?"

"No Elíseos!"-respondeu calmamente.

"Mas, e o imperador Hades?"

"Foi derrotado por Atena."-Pandora o olhou confusa.-"Deve estar pensando então o porque dos Campos Elíseos ainda estarem aqui, se o imperador foi derrotado? O Mundo Inferior só não foi destruído graças ao poder de sua majestade Perséfone que com seu Cosmo trouxe a ordem a esse lugar."

"Perséfone?"

"Ela governa o Mundo inferior agora."

"Então Atena venceu."-Pandora sorri aliviada, certa de que ele também estava bem.-"Se estou aqui, quer dizer que eu morri, não é?"

"Sim."-Hipnos fitava o horizonte.-"Tânatos a matou. Lembra-se?"

"Eu me lembro."-olhou triste para uma flor.-"E agora?"

"Lady Cora quer conhecê-la."-o deus do sono disse-lhe, exibindo um sorriso perfeito.

Pandora é levada por Hipnos a um grande templo todo de mármore branco, cuidadosamente enfeitado com belas flores e estátuas que representavam as divindades do Olimpo.

Chegou a um jardim, onde uma jovem de rara beleza estava ocupada dando ordens a algumas ninfas. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e exibiu um sorriso encantador ao vê-la. Logo Pandora descobriu que ela só poderia ser Perséfone, a esposa e imperatriz de Hades.

"Você é Pandora?"-perguntou a deusa.-"Ouvi falar de você. Cuidou de meu marido quando esteve no mundo dos mortais."

"S-sim."-ela faz uma reverência.-"Mas, eu..."

"Sei o que houve, Pandora. Hipnos me contou tudo."-disse a deusa, e a jovem ergueu o olhar surpresa.-"Acredite, fez o certo. Seja bem vinda, minha amiga."

O tempo passou, e Pandora tornou-se amiga e companheira de Perséfone. Era constantemente vista ao lado da deusa, mas quando ficava só, Pandora costumava sentar-se em um dos belos jardins que havia no templo de Cora, onde ficava horas, suspirando com o olhar perdido.

A deusa Perséfone já havia reparado em seu comportamento e isso a preocupada. Certa vez resolveu perguntar os motivos de estar tão infeliz.

"Pandora, não é feliz nos Campos Elíseos?"

"Sou sim, senhora."-respondeu.-"Mas..."

"Mas?"-Cora insistiu.-"Diga-me, qual é o motivo de sua tristeza?"

Pandora suspirou e resolver contar a deusa tudo o que houve, quando conheceu um homem chamado Ikki de Fênix, e de como ele mudou sua maneira de pensar, e tocou seu coração, em tão pouco tempo.

"Isso é lindo!"-disse a deusa sincera.-"Quisera ter conhecido tão nobre cavaleiro!"

"Sim, mas o que me dói mesmo não é estar morta."-de repente lágrimas rolaram soltas por seu rosto.-"Morri para garantir que ele vivesse, não me arrependo dessa decisão. Dói não ter tido tempo em lhe dizer o que eu sentia, o que eu sinto! Queria tanto ter experimentado o calor de um abraço dele, de tocar seus lábios...sentir um beijo dele."

A deusa ouvia o desabafo de Pandora em silêncio.

"Nunca saberei. É tarde demais agora."-suspirou resignada.

"Talvez não seja tarde."

"Como?"-Pandora a olhou espantada.

"Venha comigo."-a deusa a pega pela mão e sorri, guiando-a até o templo.-"Sou a deusa do mundo dos mortos agora, não sou? Lhe darei a chance de falar com ele e dizer tudo o que seu coração deseja."

"O que disse?"-Pandora não acreditava no que ouviu.

"Você verá."-a deusa sorriu.-"Lógico que teremos que fazer umas coisinhas antes."

**oOOooOOooOOo**

Em um apartamento pequeno, em uma pensão. Localizado em uma área residencial em Tóquio.

Uma jovem vida chegou ao fim naquele apartamento. A vida sempre foi cruel para Saya Mizuno, tão cruel que ela decidiu terminar com ela com apenas vinte anos. Um coquetel de calmantes e uma banheira, afogara-se logo após ter se entregado à inconsciência.

A alma de Saya Mizuno pode não estar mais ali, mas alguém tem idéias novas para o seu corpo e sua vida deixados para trás.

Ela se levanta da banheira, buscando ar, tentando respirar enquanto tossia. Com dificuldade, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido e dormente, ela se ergue e sai de dentro da banheira. Buscando apoio na pia, ela ergue a cabeça e se mira no pequeno espelho.

Não era o seu rosto visto refletido ali. Era o rosto de uma desconhecida. Não tinha mais os olhos azuis, quase violetas e sim um par de assustados olhos verdes, seu rosto tão jovial, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, possuía agora sardas e seus lábios eram carnudos. Os cabelos outrora negros, eram agora castanhos.

"Que...o que houve?"-ela se perguntava, estranhando o som da própria voz.-"O que Perséfone fez?"

"Ela atendeu seu pedido, Pandora. Lhe deu a chance de uma nova vida."-respondeu Hipnos encostado na porta, usando um terno e calças jeans.

Pandora o encarou, arregalou os olhos e...

"AHHHHHHHH! SAI DAQUI!"-jogou nele uma escova de cabelos, que o deus desviou e fechou a porta do banheiro no nariz dele.

Dez minutos depois, Pandora saiu do banheiro, vestida com uma bermuda e camiseta, secando os cabelos com uma toalha. Olhou para o apartamento que consistia em um banheiro, sala que dividia o espaço com a cozinha e servia de quarto também.

Os móveis eram poucos, um futton enrolado no canto da sala, uma mesinha baixa, estilo oriental. A cozinha era separada da sala por um balcão que tinha três cadeiras altas. Uma dela ocupada por Hipnos, que examinava o nariz olhando-se em um espelho pequeno.

"Não precisava ter sido tão violenta."-reclamou.

"Você invade meu banheiro e me vê nua...mereceu a portada na cara!"-resmungou.-"O que houve? Quando Cora disse sobre me dar uma chance nunca pensei que..."

"Que renasceria num novo corpo? Bem, se não se lembra...você morreu há anos. Seu corpo original, já era!"

"Que delicadeza!"-disse irônica.-"E quem era...era..."

"Saya Mizuno."-ele joga um caderno pra ela.-"Leia o diário dela, vai precisar."

"Não acredito que leu o diário de uma garota!"-disse chocada, fazendo o deus erguer uma sobrancelha.-"Não se lê o diário de uma pessoa!"

"Pandora...ela ta morta!"-disse frio.-"Sua alma foi para o Limbo dos suicidas! Não creio que ela se importe com isso agora!"

"Ela se matou?"-Pandora sente as pernas fraquejarem e sentou.-"Por que?"

"Levava uma vida infeliz e solitária."-ele respondeu com naturalidade enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava uma lata de café gelado, depois tirou um bilhete da porta e mostrou a ela.-"Aqui o bilhete de despedida. Pediu que cuidassem do gato dela."

"Por que vocês olimpianos são tão insensíveis?"-falou nervosa, pegando o bilhete.

Ele bebe um gole do café gelado e dá os ombros.

"O que faz aqui?"-indagou a moça.

"Lady Cora pediu que eu a ajudasse. Fui rebaixado a seu 'anjo da guarda'."

"Meu anjo da guarda?"

"É...terei que ajuda-la a encontrar o seu Ikki."-ele jogou a lata no lixo.-"é melhor se trocar. Saya Mizuno tem um emprego e um aluguel a pagar."

"Emprego? Aluguel?"-ela piscou várias vezes.

"Sim. Se você ler o diário, saberá do emocionante emprego da Mizuno."-disse sarcástico.

**OOOooOOooOOo**

"Definitivamente, alguém está rindo de mim agora!"-pensou Pandora ao entrar no imenso supermercado vinte e quatro horas onde Saya trabalhava como caixa a noite.-"Nunca trabalhei em minha vida!"

Temerosa entrou no local, esperando não dar nenhuma gafe. O que seria impossível, já que não conhecia ninguém ali, e nem sabia o que fazer. Ficou parada na entrada do Supermercado, usando o uniforme de trabalhadora do local, tentando resolver o que fazer.

"Ei, Mizuno! Vai ficar aí a noite inteira."

Pandora se virou e viu uma moça, de sua idade mais ou menos, cabelos curtos, cor de mel e olhos castanhos claro. Ela também usava um uniforme semelhante ao dela, com um crachá, onde leu seu nome.

"Ainda ta chateada pelo o que o idiota do Kadawashi disse?"-a garota cruzou os braços.-"Só você mesma, Saya para gostar de um completo cafajeste como Manabu Kadawashi! O cara se acha o tal, porque é gerente do supermercado do pai! Vê se pode?"

Pandora se lembrou que no bilhete suicida da verdadeira Saya, ela mencionava um amor não correspondido. Deveria ser este tal de Kadawashi. Sentiu muita raiva dele.

"Não estou não,...hã..."-leu o nome do crachá.-"Hitomi! Por mim, esse idiota que se exploda!"

"Que maravilha ouvir isso!"-a garota sorriu.-"Vamos antes que o idiota resolva implicar conosco!"

Pandora seguiu Hitomi, rezando para que ela lhe mostrasse o que fazer.

"Não vai para o seu caixa?"Hitomi perguntou estranhando a amiga parada atrás dela.

"Meu caixa?"

"Aquele ali."-ela apontou o caixa ao lado do dela.

Pandora sorriu e foi até o local indicado por Hitomi, ficou parada sem saber como ligar a máquina. Começou a examinar, procurando algum botão.

"Eu, hein?"-Hitomi se aproximou e ligou para ela.-"Você está bem mesmo, Saya? Nem parece você?"

E não sou Saya mesmo, refletiu mas ficou calada, vermelha como um pimentão.

"Está doente?"-Hitomi colocou a mão sobre a testa da amiga.-"Não, não tá com febre. Se lembra como se faz, Saya? Passa o código de barras das mercadorias aqui, para a leitura e..."

A jovem explicava tudo, com sarcasmo, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Pandora não ligou para o tom de provocação da garota, estava agradecida por estar explicando o que e como fazer.

"As duas madames continuarão conversando ou vão trabalhar?"-perguntou um rapaz magro, vestindo um terno e gravata e uma cara de bobo convencido, apesar de ter boa aparência.-"Trabalhando Watanabe e Mizuno! Temos clientes!"

"Esse cara é um mané!"-sussurrou Hitomi.-"Como você se apaixonou por isso?"

"Boa pergunta."-murmurou, hostilizando-o com o olhar.

"Qual o problema, Mizuno?"-ele sorriu.-"Ainda rancorosa por causa do que houve outro dia?"

"Não."-respondeu friamente.

O homem se virou voltando ao escritório.

"Ao trabalho!"-gritou da porta.

"Juro que um dia eu...eu...quebro aquele nariz arrogante dele!"-Hitomi estava furiosa.-"O cara nos trata como se fossemos animais!"

Pandora não prestava atenção no que ela dizia, e nas ofensas com as quais ela se referia ao filho do patrão. Ficava imaginando no quanto Saya foi infeliz por ter amado o homem errado e não ser correspondida.

Acabou se lembrando do que houve em 'seu'apartamento uma hora atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Pandora acabava de se vestir com o uniforme rosa e azul dos Supermercados Kadawashi e surpreendeu Hipnos em frente à pequena televisão, olhando atentamente para o programa exibido.

"_E mais uma vez a cidade foi salva graças às..."_

"Você está assistindo as Meninas Super Poderosas?"

"NÃO!"-ele desligou o aparelho rapidamente.-"Estava procurando o canais de notícias quando apareceu isso aí."

"Ah, sei..."-ela riu.

"Não estava assistindo isso!"

"Acredito."

"É sério!"-Hipnos ainda se defendia.-"Onde já se viu alguém como eu, assistindo a um reles programa infantil!"

"Concordo."

"Era uma baboseira sem tamanho."

"Era mesmo."-Pandora pegou o crachá e colocou no bolso.-"Principalmente aquele tal de Chimpanzé Maluco!"

"É Macaco Louco!"-corrigiu imediatamente, ficando ruborizado quando a viu sorrir triunfante. Pigarreou e mudou de assunto.-"Antes que saia, preciso avisar algo a você."

"Pode falar."

"Há algumas coisas que você precisa saber. E uma delas é...se encontrar seu Ikki, não pode dizer a ele quem é realmente."

"Como é?"

"Pense bem. Olhe-se no espelho."-ela o fez.-"Você não pode chegar nele e dizer: Oi, sou a Pandora. Lembra-se de mim? Ressuscitei no corpo de uma suicida!"

"Não precisa ser irônico!"-ela disse ríspida.-"O que devo fazer?"

"Você é Saya Mizuno. E como Saya você deve dizer o que sente."

"Tem razão...eu acho..."-suspirou desanimada.-"Ele me acharia no mínimo louca! Mais alguma coisa?"

"Tem pouco tempo, garota!"-Uma voz profunda e desprovida de emoção os fizeram olhar para a porta da sala, que ligava a varanda. Um homem de terno e calças negras, longos cabelos prateados e olhos do mesmo tom e frios encaravam Pandora.

"Tânatos?O que faz aqui?"-Hipnos demonstrou seu desagrado no tom da voz.

"Sou a Morte, esqueceu?"-se virou para Pandora.-"Disse a deusa Cora que nunca houveram ressurreições...e que não deveria permitir que começassem."

Pandora estremeceu, lembrou-se do que fez ao pobre Orfeu. E que usou palavras semelhantes para justificar o que havia feito.

"E como não entrávamos em um acordo, decidimos por um...teste. Você tem um mês para encontrar seu amado e se declarar para ele. Se o fizer, sem ajuda divina..."-olhou para Hipnos.-"Deixaremos que tenha uma nova vida..."

"E se eu não conseguir?"-indagou temerosa.

"Eu volto para te levar."-respondeu com um sorriso maldoso.-"De volta ao Hades."

"Ela vai conseguir!"-disse Hipnos cruzando os braços.

"É perda de tempo, Hipnos. Ela não vai conseguir."-disse com um tom vitorioso.-"Mesmo que encontre Ikki de Fênix, nessa imensa cidade...o homem é tão frio, tão avesso a relacionamentos amorosos por causa das perdas que sofreu, que nunca dará abertura para que ela se aproxime dele!"

"Aposto minha divindade que ela vai conseguir."-falou calmamente.

"HIPNOS!"-Pandora surpreendeu-se.-"Não faça isso!"

"Está certo disso, irmão?"-Tânatos achou a aposta interessante.

"Sim. Aposto minha divindade. Se ela não conseguir, a darei a você. Ficará muito poderoso, irmão e eu serei reduzido a um mortal. Mas..."

"Mas?"

"Se ela conseguir se declarar ao Fênix e ser correspondida. A deixará livre para viver!"-ele estende a mão para selar o acordo.

"Feito!"

Os deuses apertaram as mãos, que brilharam um instante, selando a aposta divina. Em jogo a felicidade de uma mulher e a imortalidade de Hipnos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Isso a fez refletir.

Quando encontrasse Ikki, o que diria a ele? Qual seria a sua reação? Será que este novo corpo o atrairia? Será que se confessasse seu amor, seria correspondida? Essas dúvidas a estavam atormentado.

"Não acredito que deixei o Ogawara me enrolar para sair a essa hora e comprar pipocas para microondas e sorvete!"

Essa voz!

"Você bem que queria uma desculpa para sair antes do segundo tempo começar!"-outro rapaz comentou.-"Não agüenta ver seu time perdendo?"

"Shun, você é meu irmão do coração. Mas tem um péssimo gosto para escolher um bom time de futebol para torcer!"

"Não era o meu time que tava vencendo o seu por três a um no primeiro tempo?".

"Vamos pagar isso logo e ir para o apartamento do Seiya. Antes que o segundo tempo acabe e eu comece a bater em meu próprio irmão."-falou brincando.

Era ele!

Pandora se virou e viu dois homens que achou que não reencontraria tão cedo. No caixa de Hitomi!

E um deles era a pessoa a quem seu coração pertencia.

"Ikki!"

Continua...

_E agora?_

_O que Pandora fará? Qual será a reação de Ikki?_

_Hipnos será um bom anjo da guarda? Manterá sua divindade?_

_E Tânatos, ainda vai aprontar?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tantas Coisas a lhe Dizer**

**Capítulo : Reencontro do destino**

"Ikki!"

O rapaz parou de conversar com o irmão e olhou para trás para encarar a jovem de cabelos castanhos que o olhava com assombro. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, não a conhecia, mas tinha a nítida impressão de haver algo de familiar nela.

"Você me conhece?"-ele perguntou.

Pandora ficou perplexa, sem reação alguma. Fitava aqueles olhos azuis inquiridores sem saber o certo o que dizer. Ela o havia encontrado, como queria, mas não era assim que planejara. Não sabia o que dizer a ele. Shun, Hitomi e vários fregueses olharam a cena, alguns curiosos, outros impacientes.

"Tudo bem com você?"-ele perguntou notando o nervosismo dela.

"E-eu..."

"MIZUNO!"- voz de Kadawashi a assustou.-"Pare de incomodar esse jovem senhor e atenda seu caixa! Olha o tamanho da fila sua idiota!"

Pandora o olhou com raiva.

"Não quero saber de ninguém à toa em meu supermercado! Os clientes estão sempre em primeiro lugar! Eu não devia ter te dado trabalho. Mas quem empregaria uma órfã inútil como você."

"Ela não estava fazendo nada de mais."-disse Shun.

"Esqueça!"-replicou Hitomi.-"Ele é um idiota!"

"Cale-se!"-falou Kadawashi furioso.-"E você sua inútil, sem graça e..."

Kadawashi se calou ao ver o olhar furioso de Ikki sobre ele.

"Você fala demais."-foi o que o cavaleiro disse.-"E atrapalhou a nossa conversa."

"Aqui não é lugar para isso!"-disse o gerente.-"É um local de trabalho!"

"Ei, atenda as minhas compras!"-falou uma senhora gorda e impaciente no caixa de Pandora.

"Já vamos atende-la senhora."-falou o gerente com um falso sorriso.

"Ikki é melhor irmos!"-pediu Shun.-"Não vamos criar confusão aqui, a moça pode perder o emprego."

"Tem razão, Shun."-Ikki pega as compras e sai, seguido pelo irmão.

"Espera!"-chamou Pandora, saindo do caixa.-"Preciso lhe falar sobre..."

"MIZUNO!"-o gerente a segurou pelo braço.-"Volte aos trabalho ou está despedida!"

"Não pode me despedir!"-ela acerta um soco na boca do gerente, derrubando-o.-"EU ME DEMITO!"

E sob os aplausos dos outros funcionários e alguns clientes, ela correu para fora. Olhou para todos os lados e suspirou desanimada ao perceber que o perdera de vista.

"Eu não acredito."-refletiu.-"Ele estava tão perto de mim e o deixei ir!"

"Belo soco!"-falou uma voz máscula atrás dela.-"Eu mesmo não teria feito melhor!"

Era ele de novo! Pandora virou-se e fitou Ikki sorrindo com desdém, olhando pela porta de vidro o gerente tentando se erguer tonto. Depois ele a olhou e ficou sério. Do outro lado da rua, Hipnos observava a reencontro com um sorriso vitorioso.

Ele teve muito trabalho em encontrar alguém que serviria para ser o novo corpo de Pandora entre as várias pessoas que freqüentavam os mesmos lugares que Fênix. Lógico que sentia muito pela antiga Saya, mas naquele momento, estava torcendo para que a nova Saya consiga se declarar para seu amado...ou teriam que enfrentar Tanatos.

"Do jeito que você falou comigo lá dentro, parecia me conhecer. Quem é você?"

"Ikki, eu sou a..."-lembrou-se do que Hipnos havia lhe dito sobre a sua identidade.-"Me chamo Saya. Saya Mizuno e eu...eu o conheço..."-viu na parede um pôster velho e rasgado falando da Guerra Galáctica.-"...daquela vez em que teve o torneio da Guerra Galáctica! Você e o Andrômeda!"

"Sério?"-ele parecia não ter acreditado.-"Mas isso faz muito tempo!"

"É...pois é...tenho a memória muito boa!"

"Sei."-ele a analisou com o olhar. Pandora estremeceu, sabia o poder que aquele olhar tinha sobre ela.-"Bem, Saya Mizuno..."

"É melhor eu ir pra casa!"-ela havia perdido a coragem de conversar com ele, não sabia o que dizer.

"Já vai?"

"NÂO!"-o deus do sono quase gritou, escondendo-se rápido ao atrair os olhares dos dois para ele.

"É, eu acho melhor eu ir."-o que dizer a ele? Não pensei em nada!

"Posso acompanhá-la?"

"Me acompanhar?"-ela ficou surpresa.-"Mas e suas compras? Seu irmão?"

"Ele levou as compras. Não quer que eu a acompanhe?"-ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos.-"Sei que parece estranho ou clichê o que vou lhe dizer,mas...você me lembra alguém, mas eu não consigo dizer exatamente quem. E eu gostaria muito de te conhece melhor, Saya."

"Eu...eu..."

"Diz sim!"-Hipnos estava entrando em desespero do outro lado da rua.

"Sim. Tudo bem."-ela respondeu, corando. Ikki sorriu.

"YES!"-Hipnos vibrou, depois se escondeu. Mas ao se virar deu de cara com Shun, que o olhou espantado.

"VOC...mfmfmfmf!"-Hipnos tampa a boca de Andrômeda com as mãos e o arrasta.

"Shhhhh!"-ele pediu, depois viu que os dois se afastaram juntos.-"Ufa!"

"Mmfmfmfmfm!"-Shun ainda com a boca selada.

"Certo.Olha o caso é o seguinte. Vim em paz, não vim para lutar, ou tentar matar Atena ou nada desse tipo.Eu só vim para te levar de volta para ser hospedeiro do meu imperador."

"HHHUUU!"

"Essa parte é brincadeira!"-o deus sorriu e soltou Andrômeda, que assumiu uma posição defensiva.-"Isso cansa, sabia?"

"O que quer Hipnos?"

"Quero juntar duas almas solitárias."-respondeu com calma, colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças, e depois encarou o semblante desconfiado do cavaleiro.-"É sério! Minha imperatriz Cora me encarregou de bancar o Cupido para aquela moça, a Saya. Ela é a Pandora, reencarnada provisoriamente e estou ajudando a moça a se declarar para o seu irmão."

"Nani?"-Shun piscou algumas vezes não acreditando no que ouvia.

"Não pode falar nada pro seu irmão!"-ele pediu.

"Mas, você está dizendo a verdade?"

"Está sim!"-a voz de Tanatos fez os dois se assustarem, tanto Shun quanto Hipnos não gostaram da aparição do deus da morte, que cumprimentou sorrindo.-"Olá, irmão."

"Não tem nada pra fazer, Tanatos?"-Hipnos perguntou, não gostando da maneira que o seu irmão sorria.

"Tenho sim. Mas preciso assegurar que eu vença essa aposta."-ele olhou para Andrômeda.-"Parece que eu vou vencer."

"Não tenha tanta certeza disso."-falou Hipnos confiante.-"Se não percebeu, Pandora e Fênix acabaram de sair juntos!"

"Mas ela deve confessar seu amor, sem revelar sua verdadeira natureza."-e voltou a encarar Shun.-"E aparentemente, mais pessoas já sabem sobre ela. E se alguém contar a ele, ou se Pandora se revelar, automaticamente terei ganhado a nossa pequena aposta. Em breve serei um deus muito poderoso, quando me apossar de sua divindade, irmão!"

"Isso não vai acontecer... que tal se aumentarmos a aposta?"-Hipnos sugeriu.-"Se eu perder., terá a minha divindade e minha imortalidade também, serei um mero e inútil mortal... mas, se eu vencer...dará a Pandora a chance de viver novamente."

"Imortalidade e divindade..."-Tanatos sorriu, se retirando do local.-"Feito! Serei mais poderoso que Hades jamais foi!"

"OOOWWW!"-Shun pediu fazendo o sinal de tempo com as mãos.-"Que negócio é esse de aposta?"

"Uma longa história."-respondeu Hipnos.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ikki e Pandora caminhavam em silêncio, lado a lado. Suspirou.

"Tudo bem?"-ele perguntou.

"Sim."

Ela o fitou pelo canto do olho, Ikki estava lindo. E ela não sabia como lhe dizer que o amava...Não achava que seria tão difícil assim ao encontra-lo. Pensou em sair de perto dele antes que cometesse alguma bobagem.

Ikki não entendia bem os motivos que o levaram a querer acompanhar essa moça, sabia que havia algo nela que o atraia, como se de alguma forma, ou em outra vida, tivessem se conhecido e que de algum modo, ela fosse importante.

Ele observou Saya. Deteve o olhar nos cabelos castanhos e ondulados, que insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto. Os cílios enormes brilhavam enquanto ela piscava, e possuía belos olhos verdes.

"Você acabou perdendo o emprego por minha causa. Desculpe."-ele começou a puxar assunto.

"Hã? Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Eu queria muito sair de lá mesmo."

"Certo. Mas prometo que isso não vai ficar assim."-ele falou, desviando o olhar dela.-"Onde você mora mesmo?"

"Eu?"-Pandora olhou ao redor, será que se perdeu?

De repente, avistou o pequeno prédio de apartamentos que morava.

"É naquele prédio pequeno ali."-ela indicou.

Pararam no portão e um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou entre eles.

"Moro no segundo andar. Apartamento 22."-disse-lhe.

"É aqui...bem, boa noite!"-ele falou.

"Espere! Ah...você...quero dizer, Ikki eu..."-burra, burra, burra...fala algo! Nem parece a mesma mulher que comandou um exercito de espectros de Hades!-recriminava-se.

"Saya...gostaria de te ver amanhã!"-ele falou de repente, assustando-a.

"Me-me ver?"

"Sim. Acho que eu sei onde posso encontrar um novo emprego para você. Tenho uma conhecida que cuida de um orfanato e eu soube que eles precisam de mais alguém para ajudar."

"Sé-sério..."-falou meio desanimada.

"Algum problema? Não gosta de crianças?"

"Não é isso! Eu gosto de crianças sim!"-corrigiu-se.

"Então...agora que sei seu endereço, passo amanhã para que conheça a Minu."

"Ikki...Por que está sendo tão gentil comigo?"-perguntou nervosa.

"Eu...não sei."-ele a encarou.-"Não sei ao certo, mas sinto que tenho que te ajudar. Sinto que de algum modo...ah, besteiras!"-sorriu como se lembrasse de uma coisa ridícula.-"Esqueça o que eu disse. Até amanhã."

Ele se afastou e quando se viu só, Pandora sorriu.

"Ele de algum modo, sente quem eu sou de verdade!"-refletiu, entrando no prédio.-"Agora tenha coragem e pense em como se declarar para ele, sem que Ikki pense que é uma lunática!"

Ao chegar na porta do apartamento de Saya, avistou um gato cinza e rechonchudo se aproximando dela. Abaixou-se para acaricia-lo, mas ele recuou assustado.

"Você sabe que não sou ela."-murmurou.-"Mas Saya se foi...e pediu que eu cuidasse de você."

Ela o pegou no colo e leu o nome na coleira que ele usava.

"Niko!"-sorriu acariciando-o.-"Nome bonito! Com fome, Niko?"

Entrou no apartamento e acendeu a luz e...

"AAAAAHHH!"

Tomou o maior susto ao dar de cara com Hipnos que a olhava de maneira reprovadora, com os braços cruzados e balançando a cabeça.

"Eu tenho o maior trabalho para te arranjar um encontro com seu 'príncipe encantado' e você não faz nada!"

"Que susto!"-falou brava.

"Você me ouviu?"

"Ouvi."-Pandora retirou os sapatos e foi até o armário procurar a comida do gato.-"Eu simplesmente não consegui dizer nada! Nada me ocorreu na hora!"

"Que tal... 'Ikki você é um gato! Te amo!'-falou com sarcasmo, acariciando o gato que subiu no balcão.

"Isso soou estranho."-ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, servindo o jantar do gato.-"Não é fácil a gente se declarar para alguém que ama. Ainda mais em minha situação! Eu...eu quero que ele goste de mim!"

"E?"

"Não entende? Eu não sei se ele gostava de Pandora...de mim."-sentou desanimada em frente a Hipnos, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos.-"E se ele nunca sentiu nada por mim? Sentirá agora?"

"Pandora...se não tentar, nunca saberá."-ele levantou, indo até a geladeira.-"Credo. Eu to ficando sentimental! Tem mais café gelado?"

Ela suspirou desanimada e escondeu o rosto entre os braços.

"Que anjo da guarda me arrumaram!"

"Sou um bom anjo."-sentou ao lado dela, colocando uma lata de refrigerante na sua frente.-"E nomeei um anjo ajudante estagiário."

"Que?"-ela levantou a cabeça.-"De quem você está falando?"

"Ele adorou a idéia de nos ajudar."-sorriu bebendo um gole da sua lata.-"O garoto é esperto!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ikki voltou para o apartamento de Seiya, onde estavam reunidos os amigos. Entrou e logo Seiya foi falando.

"Da próxima vez eu saio para comprar o sorvete!"

"Hã?"-Ikki fingiu que não escutou.-"Shun não trouxe as compras?"

"O Shun chegou há menos de dez minutos atrás."-respondeu Shiryu procurando um canal na T.V.-"A propósito...seu time perdeu de cinco a zero."

"Você me deve dez pratas!"-falou Hyoga triunfante.

"Ta certo."-respondeu com calma, ainda pensando em Saya e na estranha sensação que teve ao conversar com ela.

Os três cavaleiros de bronze imediatamente pararam o que faziam e encararam Fênix boquiabertos. Sem uma má resposta? E não ligava por ter perdido uma aposta com o Hyoga?

"O que tanto vocês me olham com essas caras de idiotas?"-perguntou nervoso.

"Nada. Por um momento achávamos que estivesse doente."-falou Seiya.

"Mas com esse comentário carinhoso, percebemos que você está muito bem."-disse Hyoga.

"Algo errado, Ikki?"-perguntou Shiryu.-"Parece preocupado com algo."

"Nada não. Só que..."

"IKKI!"-Shun entrou na sala de repente, sorrindo.-"E então? Como foi com aquela moça?"

"Como assim? Eu só a acompanhei até a casa dela. Só isso."-respondeu sem animação.

"Uma garota? Ta explicado."-comentou Seiya.

"SÓ ISSO?"-Shun falou nervoso, espantado a todos.-"Nem um abraço, ou beijinho? Sem convite para saírem de novo?"

"Shun, aquilo não era um encontro!"-Ikki estranhou Shun.-"Eu a acompanhei até em casa, pois achei que ela estava nervosa demais e me senti culpado por ela ter perdido o emprego e...por que estou me explicando para você?"

"Ikki meu irmão."-Shun o abraça afetuosamente.-"Aquela garota é linda! Não a deixe escapar! Você sabe o telefone dela? Liga e marque um encontro com a...como é mesmo o nome dela?'

"Saya...Desde quando preciso de conselhos para sair com uma garota?"

"Não precisa."-Shun riu sem graça.-"Achei que vocês combinavam, só isso!"

Ikki arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando o comportamento de Shun. E não era o único, os outros olhavam a conversa sem entender nada.

"Eu não tenho o telefone dela."-respondeu.

"Não acredito!"-disse Shun.-"Não pegou o telefone dela? A gente sempre pede o telefone de uma gata quando a gente conhece ela!"

"De repente me sinto em outra dimensão."-comentou Seiya.-"Shun dando conselhos sobre garotas para o Ikki?"

"Shun, você está estranho demais!"-falou Ikki.-"Mas se quer saber...eu vou me encontrar com ela para apresenta-la a Minu e arranjar um trabalho novo no orfanato."

"Legal!"-Shun vibrou.-"Aproveita para conhecê-la melhor...dar uma voltinha...você sabe."

"Shun."-Ikki colocou a mão na testa do irmão.-"Você está febril?"

"Não."-Shun pega a blusa e vai para a saída.-"Eu só quero que você se arranje com uma garota!"

"Nunca o vi animado assim com as garotas que eu namorei! E essa Saya é uma completa estranha!"

"Sei lá!"-Shun deu os ombros.-"Acho que vocês combinam...sabe, como se tivessem nascidos um para o outro. Bye!"

Shun saiu, deixando Ikki e os outros perplexos.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**TANTAS COISAS A LHE DIZER.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: No orfanato.**

Pandora levantou bem cedo, na verdade não dormira muito bem. Estava ansiosa demais com o possível reencontro com Ikki. Ainda sonolenta e de pijamas, lavou-se no banheiro e caminhou até a cozinha, para preparar seu desjejum.

Levou um grande susto ao ver Hipnos sentado no balcão, com dois copos de café expresso na mão.

"Bom dia!"

"Ainda bem que Saya tem um coração saudável...pois senão..VOCÊ JÁ TERIA ME INFARTADO!"-respondeu nervosa.

"Não fique estressada! Nossa, que olheiras!"-ele a olhou bem.-"Não dormiu bem? Com essa cara vai espantar o Fênix!"

"Por favor."-ela não estava com bom humor.

"Tome um café."-ele ofereceu a Pandora um dos copos.

Quando ela ia pegar o copo, bateram na porta.

"Quem será?"-ela a abriu e deu de cara com...-"IKKI!"

"Oi, Saya. Espero..."-Pandora fecha a porta na cara dele.

"Espera, por favor!"-ela gritou do lado de dentro.-"Preciso...preciso...trocar de roupas!"

"Está bem."-ele respondeu do lado de fora.

Hipnos ficou parado, sem reação. Pandora o empurrou até a janela.

"Vá embora, antes que ele perceba que você está aqui!"-ela mandou.

"Mas...meu café..."-Pandora o empurrou e o deus foi jogado para fora da janela. Hipnos caiu com graça no chão e sacudiu a poeira. Viu o gato de Saya e comentou com ele:-"Acredite...mulheres são complicadas!"

Depois de uns vinte minutos, respirando fundo e se acalmando, correndo para trocar de roupas, Pandora abriu a porta e sorriu para o rapaz que esperava impaciente do lado de fora. Mas ao vê-la, com um vestido verde que destacava seus olhos, ele esqueceu os motivos de ter ficado com raiva. Valeu a pena esperar!

"Oi, desculpe ter feito esperar."-dando-lhe passagem.

"Tudo bem. Eu vim sem avisar."-Ikki olhou o pequeno apartamento. Modesto, mas aconchegante.-"Eu havia dito que a apresentaria a uma amiga, que cuida de um orfanato. Ela precisa de ajuda por lá..sabe como é, cuidar de crianças não é fácil!"

"A idéia é ótima!"

"Desculpe, mas...mora com alguém?"- Ikki aponta para os dois copos descartáveis de café.

"Que? NÃO!"-ela pega um dos copos.-"é que eu sou...viciada em cafeína! Um só pela manhã não me desperta. Vamos?"

"Está bem."-concordou, mas teve a impressão que Saya escondia alguma coisa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No orfanato.

"Muito prazer em te conhecer, Saya."-cumprimentou Minu e uma menina de cabelos loiros chamada Eire.

Pandora simpatizou imediatamente com a jovenzinha de curtos cabelos escuros e sua amiga, eram muito simpáticas. Eire foi logo lhe mostrando o lugar e apresentando-a as crianças, que a olharam desconfiadas, mas logo a encheram de perguntas:

"Como se chama?"

"De onde você é?"

"Sabe jogar futebol?"

Ikki ficou de longe, com um sorriso discreto, observava Saya cercada pelas crianças, sorrindo e respondendo suas perguntas. Depois, Minu apareceu e a socorreu, mandando os pequenos irem brincar. Achou melhor ir, sem se despedir dela. Afinal, já a ajudou com um emprego novo e não precisava mais ter essa sensação estranha de que precisava protege-la.

Protege-la do que? Ele não entendia esse estranho sentimento de querer cuidar dela. Era apenas uma jovem comum, com uma vida comum. Não poderia haver nada que a ameace.

"Ikki!"-Shun apareceu acompanhado pelos outros.-"Que bom encontra-lo aqui!"

"Shun? Vocês? O que fazem aqui?"

"Shun nos arrastou até aqui!"-explicou Seiya.-"E nem adiantou tentar argumentar com ele que tínhamos outros compromissos!"

"Por mim tudo bem. Gosto de vim aqui"-falou Hyoga, procurando por Eire e sorrindo ao encontra-la com as crianças menores em um canto, foi até ela.-"Não esperem por mim."

"Mas nem é sábado."-falou Ikki.-"E vocês sempre vêem aos sábados por causa dos trabalhos e estudos."

"Sei que estamos tentando levar uma vida normal. Mas garotos normais também matam aula!"-explicou Shun para a surpresa geral.-"Cadê a Saya?"

"Ali."-apontou Ikki com o polegar.-"Shun, sinceramente você está me deixando preocupado!"

"Só você está preocupado?"-Seiya e Shiryu disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, parem com isso!"-pediu Shun, levemente irritado, depois olhou para o irmão mais velho.-"Você estava indo embora?"

"Sim. Tenho mais o que fazer do que..."

"NÃO PODE!"-Shun alterou-se.-"Quer dizer...não pode ir agora!"

"Por que não?"-Ikki estreitou o olhar.-"Shun...você anda bebendo?"

"Eu? Lógico que não!"

"SEIYA!"-chamou Minu, que veio correndo até eles.-"Que bom que vieram hoje! As crianças estavam com saudades."

"Oi, Minu!"-Pégasus a cumprimentou com um sorriso de menino.-"Vamos Shiryu, vamos formar um time de futebol com os garotos."

"Está bem."

"Fiquem a vontade, eu to indo nessa!"-avisou Fênix, mas Shun o segurou pelo braço.

"Vamos, Niisan!"-e o puxou até onde estavam Saya e outras crianças.

"O Shun está agindo muito estranho!"-comentou Shiryu a Seiya.

"Eu sei."-falou Seiya cruzando os braços e falando seriamente, depois começou a rir.-"Mas estou achando o maior barato as caras que o Ikki tá fazendo com o comportamento do irmão!"

"É mesmo. São engraçadas!"

E começaram a gargalhar, mas pararam ao perceber que Ikki os fuzilava com o olhar.

Shun e um emburrado Ikki se uniram ao grupo de crianças, entretidas com Saya que contava uma história infantil da Alemanha. Ela conhecia muito bem o folclore alemão, uma vez que Pandora era daquele país. Ikki começou a prestar atenção na narrativa, e aos poucos seu semblante sisudo foi se suavizando. Principalmente porque Saya sorria ao contar a história e isso a deixava muito bonita. Depois do fim da história, as crianças animadas pediam mais.

"Vamos crianças, depois eu conto mais!"-ela pedia.

"Ei, vamos brincar!"-Falou Shun, levando os pequenos e deixando Ikki e Saya sozinhos.

"Seu irmão é muito carinhoso com as crianças."-ela comentou.

"Shun é do tipo que cativa...e você também."-ele a fitou ao fazer esse comentário.

"Eu sou?"-ela corou levemente e ficou mais nervosa quando Ikki sentou-se ao seu lado.-"Obrigada por me apresentar a Eire e a Minu. São legais!"

"Foi um prazer ajudar."

Do alto do prédio do orfanato, Tanatos observa o casal e não gosta do que vê.

"Eles formam um casal tão lindo!"-disse Hipnos com tom provocador.

"Hunf!"-resmungou Tanatos, mas que depois sorri.-"Está confiante demais, irmão!"

"Almas gêmeas, estão destinadas a se reencontrarem não importando as circunstâncias."

"Estão mesmo?"

Ele deu um sorriso que Hipnos não gostou, observou o irmão desaparecer. Sabia que Tanatos aprontava algo, mas ainda não sabia o que. Precisava agir rápido, não podia se dar ao luxo de esperar trinta dias pelo resultado desse romance. Onde estava seu ajudante?

Shun organizava os garotos numa brincadeira com Shiryu e Seiya, assim que elas se dispersaram com os dois cavaleiros, uma mão agarrou a gola de sua camisa e o puxou com força para trás do prédio.

"Cadê o Shun?"-perguntou Shiryu ao reparar no sumiço do amigo.

"Sei lá. No banheiro?"-Seiya deu os ombros, estava ocupado demais com dois garotos agarrados as suas pernas.

"Ei, 'anjo estagiário'."-chamou Hipnos.

"Hipnos? O que está fazendo aqui? Se os outros te encontrarem vai ser a maior confusão!"-Shun olhou para os lados para ver se estavam a sós.

"Eu sei!"-o deus colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e suspirou.-"Tanatos vai aprontar algo! Temos que apimentar esse chove não molha do seu irmão com a Pandora o mais rápido possível, ou algo pode dar errado!"

"E o que sugere?"

Hipnos fez um ar pensador, ponderou sobre tudo. Shun o olhou atentamente, e então.

"Não faço a mínima idéia."-disse desanimado, por pouco Shun não cai ao chão.-"Olha lá, parecem que estão ficando bem íntimos!"

Shun olhou para onde ele apontava. Ficaram os dois, escondidos, observando Ikki e Pandora conversarem.

"Saya, deixe-me dizer algo...Mas ainda estou com uma estranha sensação de que eu a conheço de algum lugar."

"Sensação de que me conhece?"-ela ficou nervosa.-"Talvez...no Supermercado. Você faz compras lá direto, não é?"

"Faço, mas sei que nunca havia te visto lá até ontem."-ele a encarou.-"Há algo de familiar em seu jeito de olhar."

"Acredita que...duas pessoas, duas almas gêmeas, mesmo separadas por algum motivo, possam se reencontrar?"-ela perguntou receosa.

"Você acredita nisso?"

"Eu acredito."

"Eu também."-Ikki mirou os lábios de Saya, sentia uma inexplicável vontade de senti-los.

Pandora o fitou, surpresa. E ficou mais nervosa ao perceber que ele se aproximava mais ainda. Sua cabeça se inclinou, estava com os lábios bem próximos um do outro. Pandora fechou os olhos, esperando pelo inevitável beijo.

"SIM!"-vibraram Shun e Hipnos.

De repente, uma bola de futebol fez uma trajetória impossível de ser descrita, atingindo Ikki na cabeça. Quebrando a magia do momento.

"NÃO!"-falaram desanimados Andrômeda e o deus.

Do alto de uma árvore, Tanatos segurava a vontade de gargalhar. Usar seus poderes e desviar a bola par atingir Fênix foi genial, e muito divertido também. Teve que tomar todo o cuidado para que nenhum dos cavaleiros notasse seu cosmos. Mas valeu a pena, refletiu, estavam próximos demais. Se bem que lhe deu um certo prazer ver Fênix levar uma bolada na cara.

Pandora desviou o olhar rapidamente de Fênix e ficou frustrada. Quase que havia dado seu primeiro beijo nele! Ikki pegou a bola e olhou furioso para quem a chutou. Seiya se aproximou receoso.

"Desculpe aí, Ikki!"-falava sem graça, intimidado pelo olhar mortal de Ikki.-"Eu não sei o que houve...a bola ia direto pro gol e desviou como se alguém..."

Não terminou de falar, pois recebeu uma bolada no rosto de Ikki.

"Tanatos!" –falou Hipnos socando a própria mão.-"Ele quem atrapalhou!"

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. Como você explicaria aquela bola dar aquela curva?"-depois deu uma risadinha.-"Foi engraçado, mas...Por Hades! Estavam perto!"

"Shun, você viu a Eire?"-Hyoga foi chegando e perguntando, parou e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem estava com o amigo.-"VOC...MMFMFMFMF!"

Shun tampou-lhe a boca e pediu:

"Hyoga, calma. Não é o que está pensando. Se prometer não alterar a voz e chamar todos para cá, eu conto tudo!"

Hyoga balançou a cabeça concordando e Shun retirou as mãos.

"Bem..."-Shun começou a explicar.

"SHUN VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO? ELE É HIPNOS! UM DOS INIMIGOS DE ATENA! VOCÊ ACASO TORNOU-SE HADES DE NOVO E..."-falava totalmente alterado.

"Dá pra ser mais escandaloso?"-disse-lhe Hipnos entediado.-"Ainda não o ouviram na Sibéria!"

Hyoga o olhou furioso e depois olhou para Andrômeda.

"O que está havendo?"

E Shun contou-lhe toda a história. Depois de ouvir tudo e refletir, Hyoga concorda em guardar segredo e ajudar no que puder. Logo estavam os três observando o casal às escondidas.

"E agora? O que pensam em fazer?"-perguntou Hyoga.

"Hum..."-Shun refletia.-"Precisamos manter Tanatos longe do meu irmão e da Pandora, ou nunca se acertarão."

"Meu irmão é ardiloso. Não cai fácil em qualquer artimanha...bem, teve um tal de Sísifo que pregou algumas peças nele, ainda me lembro...foi engraçado..."

Parou de falar ao notar os Cavaleiros olhando-o como se ele não fosse normal.

"Essa história não vem ao caso..."-resmungou o deus.-"Tem alguma idéia?"

"Tenho uma idéia!"-Hyoga sorriu e olhou para Shun malignamente.

"Nani?"-Shun teve um mal pressentimento.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No final daquela tarde.

"Acho melhor ir pra casa."-disse Pandora pegando sua bolsa.-"Até amanhã de manhã, Minu!"

"Até. Que bom que gostou daqui."

"Eu adorei."-ela se despediu das crianças e ia saindo.

"Espere Saya."-pediu Hyoga.-"Ikki, por que não a acompanha até em casa. Está tarde para uma moça andar sozinha por aí."

"Por que não cuida da sua vida, Pato?"-retrucou.

"Porque não estou com vontade, Frango Tostado!"-rebateu.-"E ela não é sua amiga?"

"Olha, não precisam se preocupar comigo. Eu vou..."

"Tudo bem, Ikki. Se não quer acompanhá-la, eu vou."-Seiya se ofereceu.-"Não é seguro andar a essa hora da noite sozinha e..."

"Eu não disse que não ia."-Ikki retrucou, pegando no braço de Saya.-"Eu só mandei que cuidassem das suas vidas!"

"Puxa..."-Seiya ficou indignado.-"Cara nervosinho. Tá precisando de uma namorada mesmo!"

"Onde está o Shun?"-Shiryu perguntou procurando-o.

"Está ocupado agora."-falou Hyoga, sorrindo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tanatos vê o casal se afastando, achou melhor segui-los e não dar-lhes chances de que possam ter qualquer contato intimo.

"Tanatos!"-Shun o chamou com uma voz séria e calma.

"Ora se não é o moleque de bronze?"-ironizou.-"O que quer, Andrômeda?"

Shun dá um tapa em Tanatos e depois fala:

"Isso é maneira de falar com o seu soberano?"

Em um canto, Hipnos segura a vontade de rir.

"Sua Majestade Hades!"-Tanatos não acreditava.

Continua...

Opa...algo me diz que isso não vai dar certo...o que acham?

Agradeço os reviews que me foram enviados! Obrigada a todos e desculpem a demora em atualizar esse capítulo!

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**TANTAS COISAS A LHE DIZER.**

CAPÍTULO 4: Uma noite estrelada 

"Sua Majestade Hades!"-Tanatos esfregava o rosto dolorido pelo tapa, ainda não acreditando que era seu imperador.-"Despertou de seu sono?"

"Não seu idiota! Ainda estou dormindo!"-Shun respondeu dando outro tapa em Tanatos.-"Claro que sou eu, sua ameba!"

"Mas...mas..."-ele estreita o olhar desconfiado.-"É o senhor mesmo? Não sinto seu cosmo e..."

Tanatos recebe outro tapa na cara de Shun.

"Sua anta! Lógico que estou escondendo meu cosmos! Queria o que? Que Atena e seus cavaleiros viessem atrás de mim, sem que eu ao menos houvesse me recuperado completamente? Que tipo de idiota acha que eu sou?"

"Eu...acho..."

"Me acha um idiota?"-perguntou com um tom ameaçador, e o deus da morte estremeceu.

"Nunca!"

"E quem é o idiota?"-Shun perguntou.

"Eu sou o idiota, meu imperador e senhor."-Tanatos se ajoelha.

"Eu desperto por um momento...para saber como as coisas estão em meu reino e o que descubro? Que você e seu irmão inútil estão brincando no mundo dos vivos!"-O cavaleiro realmente havia 'encarnado' o personagem, colocando a mão atrás do corpo e gesticulando com a outra mão.-"Quem autorizou essa aposta ridícula?"

"Mas...eu...Hipnos...a Pandora e a Imperatriz, elas..."

"Está dizendo que minha amada e perfeita rainha está envolvida nessa criancice?"-perguntou em tom ameaçador.

"Ela? Nunca meu senhor!"-tratou logo de se desculpar.

"De seu irmão cuido depois."-ele aponta o dedo para Tanatos que recua.-"Estou cansado! Está uma noite quente! Detesto sentir calor!"

"E o que posso fazer pelo senhor, meu imperador?"

"Ah...compre um sorvete de chocolate com cereja e castanhas para mim."-ordenou, sentando-se em um banco.

"QUE!"-o deus da morte achou que havia entendido mal.

"O sorvete é para hoje!"-disse com tom autoritário, fazendo Tanatos ir busca-lo o mais rápido possível. Shun viu isso e sorriu.-"Estou gostando disso.

Hipnos estava ficando vermelho de vontade de rir, mas controlou-se ou colocaria tudo a perder. Resolveu que aquela era a melhor hora de ver como Pandora e Ikki estavam. O tempo estava passando e ele não queria se dar ao luxo de perder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Não muito longe dali, Saya e Ikki caminhavam lado a lado, estava calados e a jovem nem sabia como começar a puxar um assunto com ele. Pegaram um atalho por uma praça publica, para chegarem mais rápido no endereço dela, e se depararam com o lugar bem movimentado, com varias crianças e casais passeando.

"Conhece bem historias da Alemanha, Saya."-ele perguntou, olhando para frente.

"Hã? Bem...eu gosto muito de ler. Li sobre essas historias algum tempo atrás."-disfarçou, depois parou de andar ao ver alguns casais andando de mãos dadas.

"Algo errado?"

"Nada, não."

Pandora ficou pensando, mesmo que dissesse a ele tudo o que queria, que precisava lhe dizer...Como ele reagiria? Corresponderia? Uma sombra de tristeza tomou conta do seu olhar ao pensar que talvez jamais ela e Ikki andariam de mãos dadas como aqueles casais.

"Saya?"-a voz de Ikki a tirou de suas reflexões.-"Está chorando?"

Ela passou a mão sobre o rosto e sentiu as lágrimas, esteve chorando e não havia percebido isso. Sentiu-se envergonhada por esse ato de fraqueza, tentou desviar o rosto, mas Ikki aproximou-se dela, com uma de suas mãos, a segurou no queixo e com as pontas dos dedos da outra, começou a limpar as lágrimas.

"Lágrimas não combinam com você."-ele murmurou, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Ikki acariciou levemente o queixo de Saya. Sua pele era acetinada. Ali estava uma mulher que o intrigava desde que a viu, não sabia bem o porque, mas ela o lembrava alguém. Tinha uma necessidade de ficar ao seu lado, como se precisasse protege-la.

Seus dedos deslizaram pela curva do pescoço dela, até os ombros, sentindo os cabelos castanhos e sedosos da mulher roçarem seus dedos, e Ikki apertou os ombros dela com mais força, trazendo-a mais para perto de seu corpo. O perfume dela era sedutor, e o envolveu e ele inclinou a cabeça, sabendo o que viria a seguir, mas incapaz de recuar naquele momento.

Desta vez não houve interrupções, nem bolas desavisadas para atrapalhar. Ikki tocou os lábios dela com os seus, uma onda de calor a possuiu. Moveu-se, procurando saborear toda a doçura daqueles lábios macios. Ela não reagiu de imediato, chocada com o que estava havendo. Era mais do que havia sonhado antes, ser beijada por ele...Daquela maneira.

Primeiro, Ikki tomou posse do seu lábio superior, depois do inferior, enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto e os cabelos. Ela era mais doce que o mel e se ajustava aos braços dele de uma forma perfeita, como se tivesse nascido para permanecer ali.

A respiração de Saya, vindo em pequenos suspiros à medida que ele intensificava as caricias, esquentava a pele de Ikki. Ele deslizou sua mão dos ombros para as costas de Saya, puxando-a para mais perto, beijando-a mais e mais. Incapaz de resistir, ela entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que o beijo se tornasse mais sensual, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, correspondendo a caricia.

Alguém pigarreou perto deles, fazendo com que Ikki a solta-se de repente. Um guarda os olhava de maneira reprovadora. Foi ai que se deram conta que haviam desfrutado de um beijo intenso e sensual em uma praça publica, diante de varias pessoas.

Ikki não ligou muito para o discurso do policial sobre o local não ser adequado para aquela demonstração de carinho, estava ocupado demais em fitar o rosto corado de Saya, e se lembrando das sensações que aquele beijo despertaram nele.

"Não se preocupe, policial. Estamos e saída."-respondeu o cavaleiro, pegando na mão da jovem e levando-a dali.

"A-aonde vamos?"-perguntou confusa e excitada com o que acontecia.

"A um lugar mais tranqüilo."-respondeu.

Hipnos viu a cena de longe, com as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu. As coisas finalmente estavam caminhando para o lado que ele queria. Mas um mau pressentimento tomou conta dele. Ikki estava atraído por Saya Mizuno, estava muito obvio...Mas como ele reagiria diante de uma declaração de Pandora?

Talvez fosse melhor observa-los de mais perto...Mas seus instintos diziam que também não era aconselhável deixar Shun e Tanatos muito tempo sozinhos. Seu irmão não seria enganado por muito tempo, e alguém precisaria estar por perto para salvar o pescoço de Andrômeda, se necessário fosse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shun estava encostado em uma arvore, quando Tanatos reapareceu com o sorvete que o seu "imperador" havia ordenado que buscasse. Shun pegou-o, experimentou e jogou fora.

"Está doce demais."-reclamou.-"Busque outro."

"Mas...o primeiro estava frio demais, o segundo derretendo demais...e agora está doce demais!"-Tanatos não estava mais agüentando aquilo, pois apesar dos pesares, ainda era um deus e tinha seu orgulho.

"Quem eu sou, Tanatos?"-perguntou Shun.

"O Imperador Hades."

"E eu sou o maior dos deuses?"

"Sim...é sim."-respondeu, com o sangue fervendo.

"E nesse caso...sendo o melhor e maior dos deuses, maior até que meu irmão Zeus...não tenho que ter sempre o melhor?"

"Sim..."

"E eu não mereço o melhor?"-perguntou com a voz alterada.

"Merece sim."-Tanatos recuou diante do tom de voz dele.

"Então...busque o melhor sorvete deste país para mim! Que ele não seja nem muito gelado, ou que esteja derretendo e nem doce demais, Tantan!"-ordenou com um gesto de desdém.

"Tantan!"-Tanatos quase engasgou.

"Que foi? Não gostou do apelido carinhoso que estou lhe dando?"-ergueu a sombrancelha.

"Eu...gostei...senhor."-contou mentalmente até mil.

"Então...busque logo o meu sorvete, Tantan!"

"Sim...senhor."-respondeu entre os dentes, saindo e planejando a morte de Hades para em breve.

"Ah...como é bom ser imperador!"-suspirou Shun.

"Que bom que esta se divertindo."-comentou Hyoga aparecendo de repente.-"Quanto tempo você acha que mantêm o 'Tantan' ocupado?"

"Acho que por mais uma hora."-respondeu Shun sorrindo.-"É divertido tortura-lo."

"Espero morrer seu amigo."-disse Hyoga, rindo.-"Como Ikki e Pandora estarão se saindo?"

"Boa pergunta. Espero que esteja tudo dando certo."

Então, Hipnos aparece diante deles, com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Sucesso!"-exclamou.-"Os dois estão se entendendo muito bem. Será que Eros aceitaria dividir a função dele de deus do amor comigo? Gostei dessa coisa de juntar casais. Acho que levo jeito."

"Oh, você só conseguiu porque a gente ajudou."-Hyoga o lembrou.-"Quem teve a idéia de fazer o Shun fingir que era Hades de novo e manter o Tanatos ocupado? Eu!"

"Ah, certo."-respondeu Hipnos.-"E cadê o meu irmão?"

"Mandei o Tantam buscar outro sorvete."-respondeu Shun.

"Tantam?"-Hipnos não se controlou e começou a rir, sendo acompanhado pelos dois cavaleiros.

De repente, sentiram um cosmo irado perto deles e pararam de rir imediatamente. Tanatos os olhava com ódio mortal, segurando um sorvete que derreteu por completo em sua mão graças ao seu Cosmo furioso. O deus do sono e os cavaleiros se entreolharam, a farsa acabou.

"E ai...Tantam?"-provocou Hipnos.

"Não acho que seja saudável mexer com ele agora."-disse Shun, com um sorriso forçado.

"Eu irei mata-los..."-dizia Tanatos pausadamente.-"Pendurar seus corpos na entradas do Hades e dar suas cabeças para Cerberus brincar!"

"Ora, irmão...foi só uma brincadeira inocente."

"O que te salva, Hipnos...é o fato de termos a mesma mãe...senão...eu...eu..."

"Não envolva dona Nix nisso."-pediu Hipnos erguendo as mãos.

"Mas...esses dois...EU VOU REDUZI-LOS A PO DE ESTRELAS!"-bradou enfurecido, dirigindo a Hyoga e Shun sua fúria.

"Antes que essa veia em sua cabeça exploda e você se torne o primeiro deus a morrer de derrame, irmão. Deixe-me dizer uma coisa."-Hipnos começou a falar com calma, mantendo-se entre o deus da morte e os cavaleiros de Atena.-"Ikki e Pandora estão muito bem...se é que me entende."

O deus da morte desviou sua atenção dos cavaleiros que queria reduzir a pó para o irmão, prestando atenção no que ele dizia.

"Repita o que disse."-ordenou.

"Que logo, logo...Pandora e Ikki poderão ter um final feliz."-respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Veremos, irmão. Veremos."-e decidiu partir.

"Hipnos, o que fez? Por que contou ao Tanatos sobre o meu irmão e a Pandora?"-Shun perguntou alarmado.

"Precisava evitar um inútil combate."-respondeu seriamente.-"Ou vocês acham que uma luta entre os dois e meu irmão não iria atrair a atenção desnecessária de Atena e dos demais cavaleiros? Alem do mais, estamos perto demais do orfanato e..."

"Preocupado com as crianças?"-Hyoga provocou.

"Eu? Eu odeio crianças!"-disfarçou.-"Barulhentas, choronas, remelentas...definitivamente, odeio crianças. Eu me odiava quando era uma."

"Ta."-responderam os cavaleiros, fingindo que acreditaram nele.

"Não se preocupem. Meu irmão não vai agir agora."-falou mudando de assunto.-"É de sua natureza planejar algum ardil antes de agir novamente. Meu conselho é: cuidem do Fênix que eu cuido da Pandora. E vamos tratar de juntar definitivamente esses dois."

"Certo."-responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Outra coisa."-lembrou o deus.-"Ninguém mais pode ficar sabendo disso, ou..."

"Achei vocês. Shiryu, eles estão aqui. Shun, Hyoga, vocês sentiram um cosmo agressivo agora há pouco e..."-Seiya foi falando e chegando, parou ao ver Hipnos.

"...isso poderá atrapalhar."-completou o deus, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Ele...ele..."-Seiya apontava para Hipnos e para os amigos.-"O QUE ESTA HAVENDO AQUI? O QUE O HIPNOS ESTA FAZENDO AQUI COM VOCES? HADES RESOLVEU GUERREAR NOVAMENTE?"

"Seiya?"-Shiryu chegou e também ficou espantado.-"Hipnos? Shun...Hyoga...o que esta acontecendo?"

"Bem..."-Shun tentou encontrar palavras.

"Uma longa historia."-Hyoga deu os ombros.

"Então, comece a falar."-pediu o cavaleiro de Dragão, depois de fazer Seiya acalmar-se.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ikki ainda mantinha Saya segura por sua mão, arrastando-a pelas ruas da cidade. Parou de andar quando chegaram em frente a um certo edifício há anos abandonado.

"Aqui...é o Coliseu onde se realizou a Guerra Galáctica?"-ela perguntou.

"Sim. Mas Saori o transformou em um observatório."-respondeu, indo até uma das entradas.-"As pessoas vem aqui observar as estrelas."

"Podemos entrar?"-perguntou receosa.

"Claro."-bateu na porta e o vigia apareceu.

"Senhor Ikki, que surpresa!"-disse o senhor de idade.

"Trouxe uma amiga."

O senhor olhou para Saya e sorriu, deixando-os passarem. Ela o seguiu pelos corredores até chegarem ao centro do observatório.

"Você vem sempre aqui?"-perguntou de repente.

"De vez em quando."-respondeu.

"Costuma vir acompanhado? Com garotas?"-havia um tom de ciúmes em sua voz que Ikki percebeu e não conteve um riso.-"Do que esta rindo?"

"Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui, a não ser meu irmão."-respondeu e observou Saya ficar corada.-"Eu não sei por que a trouxe para cá, talvez por ser tranqüilo e não seremos interrompidos."

"Mesmo?"-o coração dela voltou a disparar, com a possibilidade dele querer beija-la novamente.

"Sim. O senhor Kobe não sai da sua salinha, e sabe que gosto de ficar sozinho."-disse se aproximando de Saya.-"Há uma coisa que preciso saber."

"E o que seria?"

De repente, as luzes foram apagadas e o teto do observatório ficou iluminado pelas constelações. Era um espetáculo grandioso, acompanhado por uma musica tema envolvente. Ikki acenou para o vigia da cabine de controle, que se retirou em seguida, para dar-lhes privacidade.

"É lindo!"-ela exclamou, admirando as estrelas.-"Qual é a constelação de Fênix?"

Ikki ficou ao lado de Saya e depois apontou para o teto, em um determinado ponto.

"Ali. Consegue ver?"-falou bem próximo ao ouvido dela, arrepiando-a.

"Sim."

Ficaram em silencio um pouco, até que Ikki resolveu perguntar.

"Saya?"

"Sim?"

"Quem é você realmente?"-perguntou a queima roupa, olhando diretamente para ela.

Continua...

Nota: desculpem a demora em atualizar o fic. A falta de inspiração deveria ser proibida. Bem, vocês podem ter estranhado o fato de um policial ter interrompido o beijo e reprovado a atitude do casal. Acontece que no Japão, não é pratica comum os casais se beijarem na frente de outras pessoas, sendo até proibido em alguns lugares o beijo, incluindo restaurantes, certas praças, a ponto de guardas pedirem aos casais refrearem seus ímpetos.


	5. Chapter 5

**TANTAS COISAS A LHE DIZER. **

CAPÍTULO 5: Descobertas 

"Quem é você realmente?"-Ikki perguntou, esperando uma resposta.

"Co-como assim?"-Ela ficou totalmente perdida.

"Quero saber mais sobre Saya Mizuno."

"Era isso?"-sentiu-se aliviada.

"Haveria algo mais?"-ele a encarou e ergueu uma sobrancelha, percebendo seu nervosismo.

"Nada. É que não tenho nada de especial, Ikki."-disfarçou.-"Eu...minha vida não tem nada de especial."

"Discordo."-Ikki lhe estendeu a mão para que sentassem juntos.-"Pode parecer loucura minha, mas sinto que você é especial sim. E que quer me dizer alguma coisa."

"Eu..."-diga a ele, ficava uma voz lhe dizendo em sua mente, diga a ele.-"Eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa, Ikki."

"Fale."

"É sobre o que eu sinto por você. Eu sei que nos conhecemos praticamente ontem e...você me beijou e..."

"Bem lembrado."-Ikki aproximou-se e a abraçou.-"Gostaria de te beijar novamente."

"Ikki, agora não..."

"Não quer que eu a beije?"

"Quero. Mas..."

"Então..."-não esperou resposta, beijando-a docemente.

Pandora esqueceu do mundo e do que ia dizer, se entregando as sensações que o beijo dele despertavam em seu corpo. As mãos fortes do cavaleiro a seguravam pela cintura, como se receassem que ela lhe escapasse.

"Pare e me escute, por favor."-ela pediu se afastando.-"Preciso realmente lhe contar uma coisa."

"Desculpe."-ele toca em seu rosto.

"Bem..."-o que ela ia dizer mesmo? Respirou fundo.-"Ikki, por favor não vá pensar no que eu vou dizer seja loucura. Eu estou sendo sincera em dizer isso."

"Estou esperando."-falou cruzando os braços e encarando-a.

"É que eu...eu te a..."

Então uma porta lateral se abriu e um dos faxineiros entrou, parando e olhando curioso para o casal.

"Não deveriam estar aqui. Hoje está fechado."-avisou o homem.

"Desculpe. Já estávamos de saída."-falou Ikki, depois se dirigindo para a jovem.-"Vamos?"

Saíram do observatório, e Ikki esperou que Saya continuasse o que queria lhe dizer lá dentro antes de serem interrompidos. Mas ela mantinha-se em silencio.

"Algo errado?"-perguntou.

"Nada."-deu um sorriso triste.-"É que...vou para casa."

"Hum? Mas já? Não ia me dizer uma coisa importante?"

"Antes posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Já amou alguém? Uma mulher?"

De repente o olhar de Ikki tornou-se sombrio, entristecido e olhou para os céus.

"Sim."

"E onde ela está?"-perguntou hesitante.

"Pensei que queria fazer só uma pergunta."-respondeu um tanto ríspido, tal assunto lhe era desagradável.

"Desculpe."

"E pare de ficar pedindo desculpas por tudo o que diz ou faz."-Pandora desviou o olhar, percebendo que fora longe demais.-"Ela morreu."

"Hã?"

"A pessoa que eu amei morreu há muito tempo."-respondeu sério.-"É difícil para mim falar dela. Ainda dói."

"E como ela se chamava?"

"Esmeralda."

Pandora sentiu uma punhalada em seu coração. Então era essa a pessoa que ele amava?

"E houve outra depois dela?"

"Por que essas perguntas, Saya?"-estranhou.-"Estou sendo sincero com você. Quero te ver mais vezes, sair com você. Não precisa ficar colocando dúvidas na sua cabeça. Não há mais ninguém em minha vida."

Se Ikki soubesse o quanto àquelas palavras a magoavam...Significavam que ela não representou nada em sua vida. Nada.

"Desculpe-me Ikki."-o cavaleiro notou lágrimas se formando nos olhos de Saya.-"Mas, preciso ir."

"Saya?"

Ela não esperou mais, apressou o passo para ficar o mais longe possível de Ikki, que ficou ali parado, sem entender o que havia dito de errado. Escondido pelas sombras, alguém observava e ria por dentro.

"Isso. Nem preciso fazer força para que este romance jamais aconteça!"-Tânatos sorriu e desapareceu.-"Pobre Pandora..."-e começa a rir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pandora chegou ao apartamento, entrou e agradeceu aos deuses por Hipnos não estar ali. Encostou-se na porta e sentou-se no chão, abraçando as pernas e chorando compulsivamente. Os soluços sacudiam seu corpo.

Sentia-se tola. Como podia ousar imaginar que significou alguma coisa para Ikki? Nem uma lembrança ele tinha dela...ela era apenas alguém que o ajudou num momento de crise e nada mais. A mulher que ajudou Hades a dominar seu irmão Shun e usa-lo, ele não sentia nada por Pandora...talvez pena por ter sido também usada pelo Imperador dos Mortos.

Arrependeu-se de ter aceitado a oferta de Perséfone desta nova vida, deveria ter ficado nos Campos Elíseos, ainda vivendo a ilusão de um amor.

Tocou os lábios onde ele a beijara com paixão. E a tristeza voltou a domina-la, era por Saya que ele se sentia atraído. Teria a mesma atração ou carinho se soubesse quem era?

"Idiota..."-murmurou.-"Antes não perguntasse nada."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikki voltou ao seu apartamento, que atualmente dividia com seu irmão. Ainda estava confuso pela atitude de Saya. Afinal, ela perguntou sobre seu passado e foi sincero com ela. Jogou-se em uma poltrona e olhou para o teto.

"Mulheres...nunca vou entende-las."-suspirou.

Depois lembrou da última pergunta dela, se houve outra depois de Esmeralda. E entendia menos ainda o fato desta pergunta o ter feito lembrar de Pandora.

"Por que isso agora?"-refletindo isso, foi até uma janela e observou a noite, a imagem de Pandora ainda persistia, juntamente com a de Saya.-"Apesar de seus olhos serem de cores diferentes, ambas tem o mesmo brilho de tristeza. Pandora está morta! Saya e Pandora são pessoas diferentes. Por que o olhar dela está me trazendo estas lembranças?"

A porta da sala abriu e Shun entrou, sorrindo para seu irmão mais velho.

"E aí, Ikki? Levou Saya para casa?"-ansioso pela resposta.

"Não. Acho que eu estraguei tudo com ela."

"QUÊ?"-Ikki assustou com a reação de Shun.-"Mas...como...o que fez de errado?"

"Eu não sei. Talvez tenha falado demais. Consegui o feito de estragar tudo no primeiro encontro."-sorriu triste.

"Ainda temos tempo..."-Shun murmurou.-"Tanatos não pode vencer!"

"O que disse?"

"Eu disse...talvez haja tempo."-disfarçou.-"Por que não a procura amanhã para tirar esta péssima primeira impressão."

"Acho que devo esperar."

"NÃO!"-Ikki novamente estranhou a atitude do irmão.-"Quer dizer, não faça isso. Ela irá pensar que não liga para ela. Isso! Ligar! Liga para ela e marque um novo encontro!"

"Não tenho o telefone dela."-respondeu seco.

"Nii-san!"-Shun passa a mão nervosa pelos cabelos.-"Não pode deixar Saya escapar assim!"

"Shun, eu sei que você quer que eu namore, que eu não fique sozinho. Entendo sua preocupação, irmãozinho."-falou segurando o caçula pelos ombros sorrindo, e depois acrescentou levemente irritado.-"Mas para de se intrometer na minha vida e na de Saya desta maneira!"

"Mas..."

"E não quero ouvir mais nada a respeito disso."-avisou entrando no quarto.

Shun suspirou e em seguida pegou seu celular.

"Alô? Shiryu? Temos um problema."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte.

Pandora abriu os olhos lentamente, sentou-se no futton que servia e cama e olhou ao redor confusa. Lembrou-se de ter dormido encostada na porta, cansada de tanto chorar, mas não de ter ido parar em seu quarto.

"Está melhor?"-Hipnos apareceu na porta do quarto, com uma xícara fumegante na mão.-"Chá?"

"Um pouco. Você cuidou de mim. Obrigada."-aceitou o chá e bebeu um gole.

"Não se acostume. Fiquei com...pena de vê-la deitada toda torta no chão. Apenas isso."-ficou corado, olhando para outro lado.-"Ando sentimental demais. Esta estadia forçada no mundo dos homens para cuidar de você está arruinando minha imagem."

"Você tinha uma imagem?"-ela brincou.-"Desculpe."

"Vai me contar o que houve?"

Pandora ficou em silêncio, suspirou e bebeu mais um pouco do chá.

"Ele me levou embora, e nos beijamos."

"ISSO!"-comemorou o deus, e depois pigarreou reassumindo uma pose mais formal.-"Sim, e depois?"

"Eu perguntei se ele uma dia amou alguma mulher, ele me respondeu que sim."-Hipnos esperou que ela continuasse, sentando no chão.-"Ela se chamava Esmeralda...e sinto que ele não a esqueceu ainda."

"Onde ela está?"

"Morreu."-suspirou.

"Ótimo. Qual o problema?"-falou friamente.

"Hipnos! Não me ouviu? E para de banalizar a situação!"-ficou irritada.-"Não dá para esquecer um grande amor. Eu sei disso. E ele não a esqueceu!"

"Tá. Mas ela morreu."

"Eu também."

"Mas você está aqui, Pandora."

"Mas não sou Pandora. Aqui sou Saya!"-exasperou-se e começou a chorar.-"E ele nunca sentiu nada por mim. Nem se lembra da minha existência!"

"Isso não é verdade."

"Como pode afirmar isso."

"Sou um deus, e dos bons."-sorriu.-"Pedi para que Morpheus desse uma olhadinha nos sonhos de Ikki."

"O que andou aprontando?"-ela perguntou imaginando a resposta.

"Uma...sugestãozinha subliminar em sonhos...coisa a toa."-disfarçou.

"Hipnos!"

"Olha a hora! Vai passar Karekano."-e levantou-se rapidamente, mas Pandora o segura pela barra da calça.

"Conta isso direito!"-falou entre os dentes.

"Ontem perdi Full Metal Alchemist para cuidar de você. Vai me fazer perder Karekano também?"-Pandora lançou um olhar mortal para Pandora.-"Oras, só pedi que ele sonhasse com você! Talvez...alguns sonhos mais ousados..."

"Seu pervertido! Isso me soa como invasão de privacidade!"

"O Fim justifica os meios."-ele declarou e alguém bateu na porta.-"Eu conheço este cosmo. Esse garoto...irritante..."

Pandora atendeu a porta e deparou-se com Seiya e Shiryu.

"Oi."-disse Pégasus.-"Shun e Hipnos nos contaram tudo, Pandora."

"Que?"-olhou para o deus que disfarçou.

"Não se preocupe."-pediu Shiryu sério.-"Avisamos a Minu que você precisava resolver uns problemas em seu antigo trabalho e que só voltaria amanhã."

"Embora não tenhamos nos conhecido pessoalmente, sei que ajudou Ikki. E queremos ajudar você."-declarou Seiya entusiasmado.

"O que fazem aqui?"-Hipnos perguntou com tédio.

"Shun teve uma idéia para juntar Ikki e Pandora e vamos ajudar."-declarou Seiya.-"Você algum quimono aí bem bonito?"

"Com licença."-pediu Pandora voltando ao quarto.

"Aonde vai?"-perguntou o deus do sono.

"Afogar-me novamente na banheira."-e fechou a porta.

Os três ficaram olhando a porta fechada e o deus quebrou o silêncio.

"Ela vai ficar bem."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No apartamento de Ikki e Shun. Os irmãos Amamiya estavam sentados na mesa para o café, preparado por Shun, já que Ikki parecia aborrecido e mal humorado desde que acordou.

"Noite ruim?"-perguntou Shun preocupado.

"Noite cheia de sonhos."-suspirou lembrando de alguns com Saya nada inocentes.-"Não me deixaram dormir bem."

"Anda cansado e estressado."-declarou.-"Vamos a um festival?"

"Festival?"

"Sim!"-e mostrou um folheto.-"Shiryu me falou deste num templo ao leste da cidade, parece divertido, Nii-san."

"Shun, não temos tempo para isso. E seu curso? Tenho que trabalhar."

"Podemos ir depois das aulas e do seu expediente!"

"Não vai desistir?"-suspirou.

"Não mesmo."

"Então, iremos."-declarou.

"Ótimo!"-e o rapaz levantou-se pegando os livros e saindo.-"Até a tarde, Ikki."

Ikki despediu-se com um aceno de mão, enquanto bebia seu café. Na saída do apartamento, Shun pegou seu celular e discou.

"Hyoga? Deu certo! Ele concordou...não, eu levo ele sozinho."-conversava e caminhava.-"Liga pro Seiya e confirme. É claro que vai dar certo! Um festival é um excelente lugar para que eles conversem e se acertem! Tanatos não pode vencer esta aposta! Até mais tarde! Tchau!"

Saindo das sombras de um beco, Tanatos havia acompanhado parte da conversa. E não podia permitir que este encontro desse certo. Estava na hora de desmascarar "Saya Mizuno". Com este pensamento, deu um sorriso diabólico e desapareceu no ar.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**TANTAS COISAS A LHE DIZER.**

CAPÍTULO 6: É você! 

À noite, em um Templo um belo Festival da Primavera atraia pessoas da região. Seiya e Shiryu haviam chegado, cada um usando um tradicional quimono.

- Esqueçam isso, não vai dar certo!-a voz feminina fez com que os rapazes se virassem e encarassem uma jovem, de longos cabelos castanhos presos em um coque, usando um quimono amarelo, com flores de sakura bordadas. -Não vai dar certo!

- Pan...quero dizer, Saya...se não tentar, como vai saber se não vai dar certo?-Seiya a incentivava. -Ainda mais, está linda!

- Estou?-fitando o rapaz.

- Ikki seria idiota se não notasse!-sorriu para ela.

- Quem é idiota, Seiya?-a voz de Ikki assustou o rapaz que deu um pulo.

Ikki acabava de chegar, acompanhado de seu irmão e por Hyoga. Usava um quimono azul escuro, que destacava seus olhos. A carranca que estava em seu rosto devido ao comentário de Seiya desapareceu ao ver Saya, achando-a linda vestida para o festival.

- Puxa Ikki!-Seiya disfarçando. -Que coincidência você aqui...e que coincidência maior o Shiryu e eu encontrarmos a Saya aqui também...e que coincidência grandiosa nos encontrarmos todos aqui! Na entrada do Festival!

Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun tentaram não matar Seiya no momento em que disse aquilo. Ikki o encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Anda bebendo, Seiya?-perguntou a queima roupa.

-Eu não... EI!-Seiya já ia revidar o comentário de Ikki com palavras grosseiras, mas este o ignorou completamente, andando até Saya.

- Eu pensei que não a veria tão cedo. -ele comentou sem graça.-Podemos conversar?-olhando para os amigos. -Longe deles?

- Claro. -respondeu imediatamente.

Ikki a pegou pela mão, conduzindo-a para longe dos outros rapazes, que sorriram um para o outro, cúmplices, sem notarem uma outra pessoa que testemunhou aquela cena, incógnito.

Tânatos presenciava a tudo, nada satisfeito com o rumo das coisas. Percebeu que se não agisse logo perderia a aposta feita com seu irmão, e a chance de ter mais poderes que o próprio Hades!

- Nem tudo pode sair como planejamos não é irmão?-a voz de Hipnos só faz com o deus da morte fique mais irritado.

- Ela está mesmo determinada a se declarar?-perguntou Tânatos, olhando o irmão, que parecia muito a vontade em roupas mortais.

- Certamente.

- Então eu vou vencer. -sorriu.

-Por que afirma isso?-o fitou desconfiado de suas intenções.

- Simples, irmão. Nem tudo pode sair como planejamos.-Hipnos estreitou o olhar.

Tânatos fez uma mesura, se despedindo de Hipnos e desaparecendo no ar. Hipnos conhecia bem aquele olhar em seu irmão. Significava problemas. Ele faria qualquer coisa para ganhar a aposta, mesmo que significasse trapacear. Se Tânatos tentasse algo, teria que tomar precauções.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Longe do local onde os deuses estavam. Ikki e Saya caminhavam em meio às pessoas, observando a alegria estampada nos rostos delas, se desviando de alguma criança mais empolgada que corria.

-Está muito cheio aqui.-comentou Ikki.

-Não gosta de festivais?

-Não participei de muitos em minha vida.

-Nem eu. É muito bonito!-acrescentou com um sorriso.

-Saya, vamos por aqui.-Ikki apontou para um espaço quase vazio.-Ali podemos conversar melhor.

Ela concordou, acompanhando-o. Sentiu-se nervosa não apenas com a proximidade dele como também pelo fato de que não poderia adiar mais o que sentia, que precisava se declarar para ele. Olhou-o de soslaio e percebeu que ele estava com a expressão mais tranqüila, mas baixou o olhar e notou que ele mexia os dedos, fechando a mão em punho e abrindo-a, denotando que também estava nervoso.

Sentaram em um banco de mármore. Atrás do casal o amplo jardim do Templo com muitas árvores, diante deles o festival com suas cores, sons e luzes. Ficaram em um incômodo silêncio por alguns segundos, até que ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo:

-Queria te dizer... -ela tentou falar.

-Está com sede?

Ficaram em silêncio novamente.

-Pode dizer o que quer, Saya.

-Um refresco seria bom. Estou mesmo ficando com sede.-sua garganta estava seca, mas não era sede.

-Claro. Eu já volto. -ele levantou-se rapidamente para comprar-lhe algo para beber.

Sozinha, Saya deu um tapa em sua própria testa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-E então?-Seiya perguntou aos amigos, sério.

-Dificilmente um deus consegue ocultar seu cosmo. Não sinto a presença dele. -respondeu Hyoga.

-Mas ele não seria ingênuo de demonstrar que está aqui. -ponderou Shiryu.

-Tem razão. -concordou Seiya. -Alguém viu Hipnos?

Todos negaram com a cabeça.

-Assim fica complicado. Como vamos manter o Tânatos longe se não sabemos onde ele pode estar? Ou o que fará?-Pégasus cruza os braços, aborrecido.

-Duas coisas me preocupam Seiya. -comentou Shun. -Se Tânatos vencer, será muito forte. E ele não parece ser um deus de caráter. Quem nos garante que ele possa tentar algo contra Saori depois disso?

-Pensei nisso também. -concordou Seiya.

-E se o encontrarmos aqui e Tânatos estiver disposto a lutar?-todos trocaram olhares preocupados. -Não estamos com nossas armaduras e pessoas poderão se machucar!

-Droga!-resmunga Seiya.-Devíamos ter ficado perto de Ikki e Pandora!

-Vamos nos separar e procurar Ikki. -sugeriu Shiryu.-Ele certamente irá aparecer onde Ikki estiver.

Todos concordaram e cada um pegou uma direção diferente, procurando por seu amigo e por Saya.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ikki acabava de comprar suco com um dos vendedores do local e esperava pelo troco, quando sentiu um estranho calafrio, precedido pela voz de alguém que ele pensou jamais rever novamente.

-Bela noite não?-Tânatos o cumprimentou, ficando ao seu lado.

-Tânatos!?-Ikki se coloca em guarda, mas o deus não parecia incomodado.

-Shhhhh... Sem gritos ou alardes. Estamos em um festival. -aponta para o vendedor. -Seu troco.

Ikki nem se moveu de seu lugar, fitando a divindade com desconfiança. O deus da morte suspirou de modo enfadonho e ele mesmo pegou as moedas com o vendedor e caminhou até o cavaleiro.

-Não vim para lutar. Ademais, se eu o fizesse... Todas as pessoas à nossa volta... Casais felizes, famílias amorosas, crianças inocentes... Morreriam. -sorrindo colocou as moedas na mão de Ikki. -Embora eu tenha vontade de te dilacerar e jogar seus ossos aos cães do inferno pela derrota vergonhosa ao qual me submeteu... Sou um ser piedoso e esquecerei esta ofensa.

-O que você quer aqui?-Ikki indagou, com os dentes cerrados.

-Abrir seus olhos. Alertá-lo para uma grande mentira!-faz um gesto teatral. -Uma mentira fomentada por meu irmão!

-Pare de dizer bobagens e diga logo o que quer!

-Desejo a verdade. -sorri. -Quero dizer lhe dar a verdade.

Enquanto isso, Saya esperava. Estranhava a demora de Ikki, mas atribuiu isso a alguma fila que provavelmente enfrentava. Levantou-se, resolvendo que iria procurá-lo.

Caminhou na direção da multidão, olhando atenta para os lados, sem imaginar que Ikki estava naquele momento discutindo com Tânatos, que transgredia as regras da aposta divina, contando tudo ao cavaleiro.

E exatamente por isso ela estancou, entre a surpresa e o medo, ao vê-los conversando. A tensão entre os dois era algo tão palpável que não seria exagero dizer que era possível cortá-lo no ar com alguma faca.

Ela ficou parada, sem reação alguma, apenas observando de longe os dois. Tânatos percebeu a sua presença e sorriu.

-Veja Fênix... Veja o medo no olhar dela. -apontou com o olhar e Ikki virou-se sério para a jovem. -Ela percebeu que já sabe a verdade. Ela é Pandora, renascida no corpo da infeliz Saya. A mulher que ajudou o senhor dos mortos a usar o corpo de seu irmão como marionete... Você se lembra? Parece-me que a mentira é algo que sempre a acompanhará, já que...

O deus não terminou a frase, pois fora calado por um potente soco de Ikki diretamente em sua boca. Com a força do golpe, ele foi jogado para trás, caindo de uma maneira nada adequada a uma divindade, em cima de uma barraca de doces.

-Cale-se. -foi apenas o que o cavaleiro lhe disse, fitando o deus com o olhar mais duro e frio que este jamais veria em sua vida imortal. -Pandora... Eu quero explicaç...

Quando Ikki voltou-se para Pandora, ela já havia ido embora, desaparecendo entre os curiosos que pararam para ver a briga.

-Droga!-e imediatamente pôs a procurá-la, atravessando a multidão, empurrando as pessoas para lhe darem passagem.

Ao contrário do que podia se imaginar, Tânatos estava sorrindo. Com um gesto limpou o sangue que saia em um pequeno filete de um corte em seu lábio inferior. Mas o sorriso desapareceu ao perceber a presença de Hypnos.

-Tsc... Você nunca foi um bom perdedor irmão. -diz o deus do sono, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

-Pelo visto, perdi a aposta.

-Claro. Trapaceou.

-Bem. Nem tudo foi perdido. -rindo, se levantando.

-Aparentemente, o fato de causar sofrimentos a Pandora lhe basta como prêmio de consolação em nossa aposta. -diz sério.

-Não se pode ganhar todas. Não é o que dizem os mortais?

-Não. Mas... Também dizem outra coisa, e particularmente é um dos meus ditados preferidos.

-O que?

De repente, era como se o tempo e o espaço fossem distorcidos. As pessoas que observavam curiosas a discussão pareciam congeladas no tempo. Tânatos foi acometido de um pressentimento ruim, que se confirmou com a presença de um cosmo poderoso... E nada feliz.

-"Aqui se faz... aqui se paga."

Tânatos arregala os olhos diante da presença poderosa que se manifestava fisicamente diante dele, e pela primeira vez em séculos... Sentiu medo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shun parou de andar. Podia jurar que sentiu cosmos poderosos por um milésimo de instante no tempo... E em seguida desapareceram. Notou que os amigos, que acabavam de se reunir pareciam não ter sentido nada. Pensativo, ficou imaginando o que poderia ter sido isso, mas logo em seguida foi acometido por um estranho sentimento de preocupação.

Onde estaria Ikki?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pandora correu o máximo que podia, se afastando do templo e dele. Parou sentindo o peito arder pelo esforço, respirava fundo... Arfava procurando encher seus pulmões de ar. A visão ficou embaçada pelas lágrimas que teimavam em encher seus olhos.

-Terminou tudo... -murmurou, apoiando-se em um muro, fechando os olhos.

-Pandora?

Arregalou os olhos como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Era a voz dele. Virou-se e deparou-se com Ikki, ofegante por ter corrido atrás dela, fitando-a.

-É você mesmo?-insistiu na pergunta.

-Eu... -baixou o olhar antes de responder. -Sim.

-Como? E por que não me contou antes?-havia irritação em seu tom de voz.

Pandora deu um riso nervoso antes de erguer a cabeça e responder:

-Acha que seria fácil chegar e dizer quem eu era?

-Não seria. -respondeu após um breve silêncio. -Por que fez isso?

-Porque eu não tinha paz... Precisava voltar e dizer que... A deusa Perséfone me deu esta nova chance de dizer a você... -ela engoliu em seco, ligeiramente nervosa. -Agradecer a você por ter me libertado... Dizer que...

-Dizer o que, Pandora?

-Que te amava. -ela o fitou. - Que te amo!

Ikki não esboçou reação alguma.

- Eu te amo... -as lágrimas começaram a correr soltas pela sua face.-E eu morri na certeza deste sentimento, mas na dor de não ter tido a chance de dizer isso a você e...

Subitamente ela se encontrou presa em um abraço forte e protetor. Uma mão carinhosa afagava-lhe os cabelos e a outra a segurava firme pelas costas, como se temesse que a jovem em seus braços se afastasse mais uma vez. A única reação que ela teve foi o de corresponder ao abraço, envolvendo a cintura dele em seus braços com firmeza, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

-Desde aquele dia... Nunca mais a tirei de meus pensamentos, Pandora.

-Ikki...

E em silêncio ficaram ali, abraçados, desfrutando do calor que seus corpos lhe ofereciam. Até se afastarem, ao sentir a presença de mais uma pessoa. Ikki colocou-se em uma postura defensiva, protegendo Pandora com o corpo ao ver Hypnos.

-Não vim para lutar. -respondeu o deus. -Mas vim para realizar uma tarefa ingrata.

-Ikki!-Shun e os demais haviam finalmente encontrado os dois e chegaram correndo. -Ainda bem que achamos vocês e. Hypnos!

-Acabou. -disse o deus com serenidade.

-Como assim?-Seiya parecia não ter entendido.

-Os atos de Tânatos me obrigaram a relatar o que estava havendo a minha imperatriz. Lady Perséfone, logicamente não ficou feliz com o que estava havendo. -relatava, sem desfazer sua postura relaxada e calma. -Neste momento, meu irmão está sendo severamente punido pela minha senhora. No entanto, ordenou que eu realizasse uma última tarefa, antes de retornar aos Elíseos.

-E que tarefa seria esta?-perguntou Ikki, incomodado.

-Levar Pandora comigo.

-O quê?-todos se espantaram e instintivamente se colocaram entre o deus e a jovem.

-Sei que não estão contentes com o que eu disse. Mas não tenho escolha. Pandora... Devemos voltar aos Elíseos. -Hypnos estende a mão para Pandora. -Vamos.

-Ela não vai a lugar nenhum com você!-diz Ikki, ao sentir que ela apertava sua mão nervosa.

-Seria desaconselhável se colocar contra mim, Fênix. Não se intrometa!

- Ou?-Ikki o desafia.

-Ou terei que matá-lo. -responde o deus, com uma calma assustadora.

Continua...


	7. Final

**TANTAS COISAS A LHE DIZER.**

Epílogo 

Hypnos fitou o cavaleiro de Fênix com uma expressão inalterada. Mantinha a mesma postura relaxada, uma das mãos estendida e a outra no bolso da calça. Lançou um olhar para a jovem e percebeu que Pandora não iria se mexer, e Ikki fazia questão de não sair da sua frente.

O olhar no rapaz demonstrava bem a tensão que estava vivendo no momento. Ele havia sofrido perdas demais em sua vida e não estava disposto a abrir mão dela. E era apoiado pelos amigos, que pelo modo que os cosmos cresciam, a medidas que os momentos de silêncio angustiante se arrastavam, estavam dispostos a lutar contra um deus, mesmo sem suas armaduras, para ajudarem um amigo.

Hypnos fechou os olhos e sorriu de lado, impressionando os outros com este gesto, e com a mão antes estendida fez um gesto contra o rosto, como se uma coceirinha lhe incomodasse.

-A cada dia fico impressionado com os mortais.-ele comentou, abrindo os olhos e fitando os cavaleiros e Pandora.-São capazes de atitudes estúpidas para defenderem o que acreditam.

-O que você disse?-Seiya pareceu não entender.

-Acho que soou vagamente como um elogio, Seiya.-explicou-lhe Shiryu.

-Ah. Tudo bem. Mas isso não significa que irei pegar leve.-Pégasus toma uma postura ofensiva.

-Não. Eu os chamei de estúpidos mesmo.-respondeu Hypnos com serenidade.

-O que?-Seiya então fica furioso.-Eu não vou perdoar você por isso!

-E alguém está pedindo seu perdão?-Hypnos levemente entediado com Pégasus.

-Prepare-se! METEOROS DE...

-Tsc!-Hypnos bloqueia o ataque de Pégasus com um gesto e a explosão de seu cosmo lança os demais cavaleiros longe, deixando apenas Ikki e Pandora "intactos".-A minha conversa não é com vocês, cavaleiros de bronze.-então ele fita o casal.-E sim...com eles.

Com um gesto displicente, ele ajeitou o terno e voltou a falar com os dois, como se a pequena intervenção de Seiya e os demais não houvesse sido nada mais que um incômodo contratempo.

-Onde estávamos mesmo? Ah, sim. Eu iria levar Pandora de volta ao Elíseos, mas você disse algo como: "somente sobre seu cadáver"?

-Hypnos.-Ikki sorriu, em um gesto que mostrava que não estava nada intimidado.-Você fala demais.

Ikki avança contra o deus, pronto a lhe acertar um soco, que é facilmente desviado por este.

-Não seja tolo!-retrucou o deus, lançando contra Ikki uma pequena quantidade de sua cosmo energia, lançando-o longe.-Vai morrer por nada?

-IKKI!

-Não se preocupe, Pandora.-Hypnos se aproximou dela.-Não usei um golpe que pudesse matá-lo. Agora, vamos sim?

-Como ousa dizer que ela não é nada?-Hypnos olhou surpreso por sobre o ombro, e viu Ikki se levantando.-Como ousa se referir a uma pessoa com tamanho desprezo? Melhor pedir desculpas a ela ou eu vou te obrigar a se ajoelhar e pedir perdão!

Neste momento os demais cavaleiros se recuperavam e viam o que acontecia com surpresa.

-Esqueci do quanto você poderia ser...teimoso.-Hypnos sorriu.-Ora, vamos Fênix. Se ainda estivesse lutando por sua deusa, eu até ficaria conformado. Afinal, os cavaleiros de Atena tem tendências suicidas quando o assunto é lutar por ela. Mas quem é Pandora para que você se esforce tanto a ponto de arriscar a própria vida? O tempo dela terminou há tempos mesmo...

Com uma velocidade que impressionou até mesmo seus amigos, Ikki havia vencido a distância que o separava do deus do sono, e já o acertava em cheio com um soco em seu rosto, silenciando-o.

-Ela é um ser humano que merece ser tratada com o devido respeito! Alguém que devo minha vida e vou te ensinar a respeitar as pessoas, Hypnos.-ele cerrou os punhos.-Não admito que fale assim dela com tanto desprezo!

-Não é a resposta que estou esperando, Ikki.-Hypnos some do campo de visão de Ikki e aparece bem atrás dele.-Por que a defende tanto?

-Eu a amo.-respondeu, fitando o deus e em seguida desviou o olhar para Pandora, que assistia tudo com ansiedade, temendo o que poderia acontecer a ele.-E descobri que não posso viver sem ela. E por isso...-volta a fitar o deus, elevando seu cosmo e se preparando para lutar.-NÃO IRÁ LEVÁ-LA!

O deus o fitou sério. A tensão do ar a níveis insuportáveis. Quanto tempo se passou desde que ambos se fitavam, esperando o próximo movimento, o próximo ataque ninguém saberia dizer.

-Era o que eu queria ouvir.-Hypnos sorriu e se afastou, acenando sem se virar para eles.-Sejam felizes!

-O QUE?-Ikki quase caiu com a reação do deus grego.

-O que o que?-Hypnos olhou para trás, com ar de quem não entendeu.

-Vai sair assim? Sem mais nem menos como se nada tivesse acontecido?-furioso.

-Vou sim.-respondeu com calma.

-QUE TIPO DE RESPOSTA É ESSA?

-Por Zeus. Qual o problema dos mortais? Eu disse que ela pode ficar. Tá que neste corpo que ela ocupa agora, mas não acho que há problemas quanto a isso.

-Estava me testando?

-Bingo!Queria ver o quanto ela representava a você, para ter certeza de que ela poderia ficar.-e o deus ficou pensativo, tocando o queixo dolorido.-Espero que o Eros não ache que estou tentando tomar o seu trabalho. Este negócio de unir almas gêmeas é muito trabalhoso! E muito doloroso também.

-Quer dizer que eu posso ficar?-Pandora parecia não estar acreditando.

-Foi o que disse.-Hypnos sorri, desaparecendo aos poucos.-Seja feliz, Pandora. E não me chamem para o casamento e nem dêem o meu nome ao seu filho...quero esquecer este pedaço da minha vida.

Por um breve silêncio, ficaram olhando pro local onde o deus desaparecera, como se não acreditassem no que acontecia. Em seguida, Pandora se aproximou de Ikki e este lhe estendeu a mão, pegando firme na dela. Ele a estreitou em seus braços e ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

-Shun.-Seiya chamou pelo amigo, que estava entretido observando seu irmão e Pandora com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Sim, Seiya?

-Nunca mais me chame para te ajudar com os problemas amorosos do Ikki.-tocando a cabeça dolorida.

Shun apenas riu do comentário do amigo.

-Estou falando sério! Nunca mais mesmo!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hypnos reaparece em outro lugar, observando de longe os cavaleiros de bronze caminhando de volta ao Festival, com Saya...melhor dizendo, Pandora abraçada a Ikki. Sorriu.

-Isso é um sorriso, Hypnos?-a voz suave da sua imperatriz o fez retomar uma postura séria, e trocar as roupas mortais pelas vestes dignas de um deus.

A deusa apareceu envolta de uma neblina escura, usando vestes negras e douradas, que a tornavam ainda mais bela. Digna de uma deusa do Submundo.

-Hã? Não, minha senhora.-sério e com ar tedioso.-Certamente foi um espasmo involuntário de algum músculo de minha face devido ao golpe de Fênix.

-Ah, sim.-Perséfone fingiu que acreditava.-Quando me pediu que esperasse e apenas observasse o que aconteceria...

-Queria apenas que a senhora visse que seria uma pena separa-los agora.

-E conseguiu.-a deusa deu um sorriso discreto.-Mas eu já havia decidido que ela continuaria na Terra, Hypnos.

-Ah! Quer dizer que tive todo este trabalho e me permiti ser golpeado pelo cavaleiro à toa?-indignado.

-Queria ver do que seria capaz para ajudá-la.-e riu diante do constrangimento dele.-Vamos?

-Sim, minha senhora.-ele fez uma reverencia, curvando-se um pouco diante dela.-Er... Vossa Majestade?

-Sim?

-Não irá contar isso ao Imperador quando ele despertar novamente, vai?-preocupado.

-Prometo guardar sigilo de suas habilidades de Cupido, Hypnos.-sorriu ao vê-lo respirar aliviado.-Ademais, eu não iria querer ver Eros preocupado com a possibilidade de ser substituído por você.

-Ele não precisa se preocupar com isso. Pois isso JAMAIS voltará a acontecer!-com ar cansado.-Mas...e meu irmão, senhora?

Ambos eram envolvidos pela névoa e aos poucos iam desaparecendo no ar, a caminho do Submundo.

-Eu lhe dei uma tarefa, para que se redima de seus atos.-respondeu.-Acredite, ele iria querer ser confinado no Cocytos a isso.

-Está aí algo que eu adoraria ver.

E Hypnos lançou um último olhar para trás, a tempo de ver o jovem casal, que estava distante dos outros cavaleiros, pararem e trocarem alguma jura de amor, selada com um beijo.

Fim...

Arthemisys, finalmente terminei seu presente! pulando de alegria

E finalmente mais um fic terminada. Espero que tenham gostado do fic e peço desculpas pela demora em atualizá-lo, bem como os demais fics que escrevo. O problema é que atualmente minha vida off me ocupa muito tempo.

Mas continuo firme e forte.

Um beijo e obrigada a todos.

Nota: Eros, é o deus do amor. Ou como conhecemos, o Cupido.

Nota 2: Em breve...o castigo de Tânatos! risada maligna


End file.
